User talk:BlackReshiram16/Archive1
This is my Archive, if you want to leave my a message, go to my current talk page~ Fanfic Well, thank you :) I will update it tomorrow~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:05, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, I have no time to update it tomorrow :( I have some issues to do :( But I am able to update it the day after tomorrow :D Merry Christmas~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 22:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) If you hadn't see it, here is the link~: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8360373/7/Revenge Enjoy~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Fifth Sector's Case! Thank you for the compliment :) Though, it might take a very long time for an update, but I'll see what I can do :) Thanks again :) Userpage Hello! It seems that you have more pic sin your userpage than you should have, the limit is 5. Please make your user page have 5 images, or else an admin will have to edit your userpage! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Your welcome ^_^ P.S. : It's from the Manual of Style. Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Re: Signature Sure ! ^_^ Can you tell me which colors, which font, and if you want a pic in your sign ? SnowyBoy❄ 16:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Here → User:SnowyBoy/BlackReshiram16 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki. Tell me if you don't like it or if you want to change something. For the pic, Fubuki風吹 helped to remove the background, because I didn't know how to do. Okay, if you like it or not, just send me a message ! ^_^ You're welcome~! SnowyBoy❄ 15:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC) re:Removing the Background Hey Reshi, I use Paint.NET for removing the background..... http://getpaint.net If you need any help on using it, you can ask me~ Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Download it.... ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Re: Thanks~! No problem!! XD I am happy that you like it ^_^ Oh, for the pages? :D Well, I create pages in my name ! ^^ You can create LOTS of pages like that =) Your page name will be something like "User:BlackReshiram16/..." And replace the dots by the thing you want ! ^^ It's simple, you can easily create your own templates, etc. SnowyBoy❄ 16:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, just create a page (Create !) called User:BlackReshiram16/THE NAME OF YOUR PAGE and then, edit it ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) re:Template Sure, feel free to use it~! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 05:39, February 16, 2013 (UTC) re:Make Template Hey Reshi, well um.......... that's difficult to explain...... First of all, do you know HTMl and Wiki-text? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 07:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Directioner Wow xD i cant believe it too and i see you love Niall?? xDD Anyways my favorite Song is Probably little things because its sounds so sweet and when louis smiles i think like "x3 so cuuute!!" and whats your favorite song? oh and how did you see i am a directioner? XD Byee~ [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 09:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Opinion I think the first one is cuter~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Directioner 2 Okki i liked it :p and from wich album is heart attack again?? XDD i,m not that Directioner like with all 1D photo's in my room~ [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 11:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Delete Well, only admins can delete pages. But, you need to go to the source mode of the page and post this little code: The admins will immediatly see it and will delete the page ! ^_^ SnowyBoy❄ 11:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ You can always ask me if you need help ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:How Do you mean having it at the side?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) re: How Hey Reshi, I saw the message you left at Lord's talkpage, and I thought to answer them. So, you might know about divs. They help us to edit our text, pics :O The align="right" helps the image to be aligned to the right side. The position helps us to set the position for our image. As you can see, it is fixed in the example, which means that it WILL remain fixed on the position you tell it to. It WILL NOT move. Now, the fixed needs some pixels for it to fix the image to that particular point. The bottom: 0px means how many pixels will the image maintain from the bottom edge of the screen and the right: 0px means how many pixels will the image maintain from the right side of the edge. As both are 0, the image will stick to the bottom-right corner, i.e., it will leave no gaps of pixels. The background: transparent means that the background will be transparent (Of course, we can't see it because of the image.) The border: 2px transparent means that there IS a border of 2 pixels around the pic, but it is transparent, so, invisible. After all this, the image name should be given. Imagename.png And that's it.... Hope you understand (I know I"m really bad at teaching :P ) Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 15:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome~! My teaching is fine, YAY~! I could've taught you better in the chat, atleast better than this! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 16:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) re: Got it, but how to? Hey Reshi, so you have Paint.NEt now.. Good~! Now in Paint.NET, open the image you want to remove the background of.. and then select the eraser tool, re-size the eraser and remove the background~! (Sorry for my little explanation, I had a really less time) Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 06:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Then I'm sorry, I always do that and the background is removed, I don't know what problem you're facing, Sorry~! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 07:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: BG Hey~! ^^ Yup, long time no see!! :D Ah? For the Snowy (xD) background? Well, I used CSS~ SnowyBoy❄ 16:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's complicate to explain... Oh ! Btw, saw your new profile pic ! I like it ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 11:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ SnowyBoy❄ 12:37, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fanon Nope, sorry ! I'm not in this wiki D: SnowyBoy❄ 13:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC) It's okay ! XD I'm sorry~! SnowyBoy❄ 13:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you~ Konnichiwa~ nice to meet you ^^ Are you a fan of....Pokemon? Will you like to join the Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue wiki? If you want to join, please leave a message on my talk page~^.^ OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 09:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ^^ You are welcome~ we need some people to join the wiki so I though you like the wiki!XD Actually , Pokemon Black and White is cool too! XD Will you want to join my Blog game? Here is the link~ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Otonashiharuna/My_Quiz!_XD OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 10:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Music I just saw you like some of music like me,etc.BTR ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 09:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 09:56, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Same I just dont listen to 1D much ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 10:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Year Heya~ ^^ I Am Fine, Thanks! And You? Yup, Long time :3 Well, weird question but 1997 XD SnowyBoy❄ 17:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you're Right! XD I Will be 16 in Augustus XD SnowyBoy❄ 14:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Thanks xD (Yup, A Bit XD) SnowyBoy❄ 11:54, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sing Aww thank you so much.I put it up as my sing like the last one right? 16:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Still not working 13:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Yuhu it works Thank you ^^ AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 19:15, March 7, 2013 (UTC) re: InfoBanner Sure, you can use it, RESHI (a nickname by me? XDDD) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 08:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ReFB Awww, thank you ^^ AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 17:50, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello There, I was just reading your profile and it said that you live in Philippines? :D That's awesome! I Live there too~! ^^ I hope we can be great friends~! Oh and, You should also come to the chat sometimes. ' Tsuchiya-Kun White Hurricane Dragon Blaster' ' ' 05:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Template Heya~! ^^ Yeah, long time no see ! :'D I did it ! Now, it's better, right ? Really nice template ! Good work ! :D And okay ! xD SnowyBoy❄ 14:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! :D You can always ask me if you have questions ! ^~^ SnowyBoy❄ 14:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem ~! ^^ infinity too xD-∞ SnowyBoy❄ 14:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) They are really nice ! :D You have a good imagination ! :P SnowyBoy❄ 14:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) 'Adventure Time!' I am a big fan of Adventure Time! It's fun. I like Finn and Jake. =) '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 15:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC)' Re: Chat I'm there right now ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 14:52, March 19, 2013 (UTC) 'Favorite Princess?' My favorite princess is Lumpy Space Princess (LSP). She's fun and awesome. =) '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 15:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC)' Fanfics ERrr... I'll try XD Re: Leaving Aww, it's okay~! I don't know if I'll be there this evening... But yeah, I'll leave, but not today ! xD Maybe around May or June ! Don't worry ! XD Oh, and bestest doesn't exist xD It's 'best' XD SnowyBoy❄ 12:20, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... And nope, I won't be in that wiki, and in no wikis anymore~ But I'll sometimes join the chat~ When people really miss me xD SnowyBoy❄ 12:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry... Personnal D: But I'm still here.. Let's talk in the Chrono Stone Chat ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 12:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) 'Quotes and Songs' I like "Oh my glob!" and "Drama Bomb!" too! Bacon Pancakes is awesome! It doesn't really sound tasty though. xD '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 13:22, March 20, 2013 (UTC)' 'Bacon Pancakes' I just said it doesn't sound tasty, not I don't want to eat it. lol =) '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 14:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC)' re: CSS Hey Reshi~! Long time no see :P So, what do you want to learn about CSS? :/ you know, there are a lots of syntaxes..,, Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) code? Okay.... it's code is : (you MIGHT not be able to understand) selector { property:value; } But the selector, property, and value, must be changed to something else... and, it must be in a skin.. such as Skinname.css And, for it to affect anything, it must be linked with a page..... Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) 'Nah' No, I don't think I watched that episode. But if you tell me the story I might remember. How did you find me in this wiki anyway? =) '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 13:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC)'